Violet Moonlight
by intellectuallyret
Summary: Cheslock is a musical genius and a disturbed kid who is an outsider among the outsiders and hates everyone and everything. Violet is a melancholic boy with issues he isn't proud of and desires he's too shy to admit. The problems start when they start to fancy each other. [Cheslock x Violet, Violet x mainly everyone?] [warning: the goth is strong with this one]
1. Chapter 1

Cheslock never liked to be homeschooled but when his father sent him to Weston, he had to admit that his homeschooling years were quite the times. At least he could meet with people he called his friends, he really missed them. Especially the girls. Especially those who weren't so ladylike. It's not like he wanted to belong to the lesser classes, he really enjoyed being a rich kid. It's just that he liked being _The_ rich kid among his friends, he liked to be special. At Weston, everyone was rich and everyone was a mini gentleman, which was really unpleasant, but everyone was male and everyone knew what a violin was and almost everyone could play it at least a little bit, and this really creeped the fuck out of Cheslock.

It was almost a month since the school year started and he still barely spoke to anyone. He hated everyone. The Violet Wolf house master looked like a pervert and the Vice Principal was a complete tool. As much as he heard, the Prefects were the favourite pretty boys of the Principal, and he found it disgusting. He tried and managed to avoid fag times, and class times, and every existing times that included people, and mostly he was hiding in his bed, or in the library, planning his escape from this nightmare. Until he found the music room, full of beautiful musical instruments and old songbooks and rare manuscripts. That room left him completely breathless, it almost made him regret that he wanted to leave. Almost. But it was good enough to spend most of his time there practising and studying. Sometimes he got caught and was sent to the Vice Principle who made him learn poems in latin, as if it was a challenge, but mostly he was left alone, because nobody gave a damn about music in a school full of rich kids with earl grey in their veins. He wasn't special anymore, and it kinda started to drive him mad.

One night, he has just finished one of his favourite songs on the piano and was thinking hard what he should play next, when he heard a noise, like paper shifting, and the blood froze in him. He jumped up and released a short scream and glanced at the direction of where the sound came from. He couldn't see anything in the dark but he started to yell, trying to sound brave.

"W-who the fuck is there?! You'd better get lost!"

He grabbed the first thing that felt like a cricket bat, never knowing it was actually the broken neck of a cello, and got ready to use it violently. Spending one month in Violet Wolf, he's seen some really freaky things on the corridors. But a pile of darkness started to move; it stood up and answered him quietly:

"You'd better put that down and speak to me like I'm your Prefect" black and white locks of hair fell from under his hood and he carried a sketchbook with him. He had a seat near the piano. "Sit back and continue."

"Oh" Cheslock kept holding the neck of that cello. He was still frightened, but irritated at the same time. He glanced at the purple dahlia in the breast pocket of the boy. "You're the Prefect of Purple House."

"Now, aren't you an exceptionally smart kid?" said the Prefect slowly after his dark, thin lips curved into something like a numb smile. He nested himself on the chair, crinkling his legs under himself and rested the book on his knees. He lifted his eye to Cheslock. "Continue, will you?"

Cheslock wobbled for seconds. He finally threw away the piece of cello and mumbled resentfully:

"Why?"

"Because I adore the way you play" the Prefect was sure that he left some coal in his cloak, so he started to search for it. "And because you are obliged to do as I tell you."

Cheslock suddenly felt like he was going to faint. He felt really flattered, almost happy. Nowadays, only his teachers remembered to compliment him, and some people when he gave concerts. Not even his family members, and his friends from the streets never heard him play. And now a complete stranger crawls out of the corner and he's the first in this school to have a good word for him, what is more, on the music he plays. And it turns out, that he was the Prefect. He said it so simply and quietly, as if he was just stating that it rains outside and yet it sounded so nice, something only close friends tell each other. But he didn't even know him. His name was something Violet. Maybe Gabriel? Or Gary? But certainly Violet. In the opening ceremony, where everything was announced in front of the whole school, somewhen, somebody said his name, but Cheslock was half asleep, and never bothered to find out anything since then. But he remembered that the dormitory leader was Violet. What a coincidence. He finally sat back to the piano, and not because it was the Prefect who ordered him. He still wanted to hit him in the face with a cricket bat, but music is music. He sat in silence for a while, his fingers on the keys. He noticed that his hands were shaking. He noticed that his whole body was shaking. He noticed that Violet was staring at him from under his hood. He really, really wanted to hit him.

"What should I play?"

"Moonlight Sonata." replied Violet immediately.

Cheslock smirked. He was convinced that he would request this particular song, but it felt really good that Violet believed he could play something this hard. Of course, he could, it's a pushover. Normally, people got surprised when they heard him play Beethoven or Mozart. Their works were considered the hardest of all and it was really nice to hear that somebody finds it as natural as he does that he can play it. He didn't want to hit Violet anymore. He always liked people who had good taste in music. Yet, he was a bit afraid of him. He heard a rumour weeks before that he's either a vampire prince or the son of an undertaker, maybe both. Now came the time that he knew the answer: definitely both. Cheslock couldn't hear him enter the room, which means that he either moves in silence, like a cat, or he was in the room the entire time, and neither explanation supports the vampire or undertaker thing less than the other. He couldn't see much of him, only one of his eyes and half his face. It looked really pretty and pale and his lips and eye were dark purple, like a real vampire. And to top all this, he wanted to hear Moonlight Sonata. Nothing says hungry vampire like Moonlight Sonata. His teacher told him this once and he finally understood the message. What would be the probability of him finding that bat again faster than his blood would get totally drained?...

"You are really talented" suddenly he found himself sitting like a statue. The sonata ended and Violet was sitting beside him, whispering near his ear. This was the only thing about playing that Cheslock hated, he always loses against the music and forgets about time and surroundings. "Are you all right?"

"Yes" said Cheslock, but he wasn't alright at all. He hasn't slept in a day and spaced out while playing the piano, and Violet is now sitting beside him and his voice sounds like butterflies and death, and he was afraid to look but he was sure that his face looked like moonlight. He glanced at his own hands. They were still holding the last keys and they were shaking. Not as badly as his chest was shaking but Violet must have noticed it. He drew them back under the keyboard. It was really horrible, feeling like a hare near the snake. He tried to calm down. "Did you like it?"

"Of course" his lips turned into a tired smile again. He looked really kind, actually. Cheslock wasn't even sure why he was scared. He liked the vampire stories. But vampires seemed less frustrating while they remained in the books. "Thank you."

"You drew me?" Cheslock knitted his brows when he saw the sketchbook on the other side of Violet. That coal picture looked like something that would take up at least an hour to complete it, so either he didn't realise and played Moonlight Sonata four times in a row, again, or Violet has the speed of a grown-up vampire. And it looked like a masterpiece. He saw what kids did in art classes and they were nowhere around this. No wonder why Violet was the Prefect. He persuaded the Principal with his vampire powers to appoint him. Respect towards him started to grow in Cheslock.

"I had to" Violet took off his cloak and put it on the picture. He put his left leg on the seat and sat in the direction of Cheslock. "There's something really magical in drawing people who are doing what they love. And I don't get to have models like you very often."

Cheslock started to feel enchanted. Violet's words said happiness but his tone was sadness and his voice was tired and his movements seemed slow. It felt like the room got darker and only the pale skin on Violet was shining and the color in his eyes. Cheslock started to feel like he's in one of his depressing nightmares from which he will wake up with tears in his eyes and cramps in his heart, though nothing happened that would be scary or sad, actually, nothing happened at all. He didn't understand this feeling and he didn't want to, he just wanted Violet to stand up and leave. But instead he looked painfully slowly at his hidden hands and asked him for how long has he been playing. He told him that, according to his father, he could play the piano and the violin years before he would say a word, but he ain't sure if it's likely to be.

"That's very likely" said Violet and touched Cheslock's right hand and lifted it as if it was his own property. "You have beautiful hands with thin and long fingers. Only musicians like you have this kind of fingers."

Cheslock suddenly felt paralysed. Why is he touching him? Why his hand? Violet was slowly caressing the bones in his hand with his own cold fingers and black nails, daydreaming, like he was touching some very rare and precious ivory item that could break in any moment, and Cheslock just sat there with the intention of punching him in the face and staking his heart but his body was completely numb. He felt his face burning and goose bumps running through his back. He wasn't sure anymore if he was still breathing or if his heart was still beating. He felt like he released some awkward laughter. Violet had skinny fingers too. He found them really pretty now that he pointed out that thin fingers are pretty. Cheslock started to love his own fingers too, but before he never looked at them like this, nor did he look at other people's fingers. It just never occurred to him that fingers could be thin or not thin, pretty or ugly.

"Cheslock, right?" Violet's voice crushed the silence like a hammer, still caressing Cheslock's fingers. "Are you aware of the fact that you are getting yourself in quite a huge trouble by skipping class and fag times and sneaking out of your room at night?"

"Am I?" Cheslock hoped he was the only one feeling his voice shaking.

"You are" Violet lifted his eye on him. "If you continue this lifestyle, a letter will be sent to your father explaining that the college does not wish to help your education anymore."

Cheslock blinked and closed his mouth. He didn't even realise it was open. He felt like a fool.

"My father doesn't really care about me." de said a few seconds later.

"Well he obviously does," replied Violet, putting down the boy's hand. "if he sent you to Weston."

"He just wanted to imprison me, so that he could see me less often and make sure that I stay in one particular place." he turned his head down, hoping he could protect himself with his long, dark hair from Violet's glaze. He wiped the keyboard on the piano and closed it.

"Why would he do that?" Violet spoke softly and sounded like someone who actually cares. Cheslock smiled under his hair because he didn't want to believe that a vampire cares.

"My father hates me, that's all." he chuckled, almost crying. He knew Violet doesn't really care.

"Imagine how much he would hate you if he got that letter, saying that you're wasting his money." smiled Violet.

"I don't really give a damn about his levels of hate, for your information" Cheslock stood up, preparing to leave. "I don't plan on returning home."

"But you should attend classes anyway." Violet jumped up as well and stood in the way of Cheslock.

Cheslock was surprised that he was taller than Violet. Even if he straightened his back, he would have been a bit smaller than Cheslock.

"I don't want to be at Weston, so hearing that I might get kicked out of it really doesn't scare me at all." he shrugged and tried to walk by Violet, but he got in his way again.

"Nobody leaves Weston so easily" said Violet in a tone that gave Cheslock shivers and looked at him with his dark purple eyes. "Especially not Violet Wolf. We are called wolves for a reason."

Now Cheslock was truly frightened. He just stood there looking into the violet eyes and he couldn't say a word. He didn't want to get kicked out and get his father hate him more, but what could he say? What could he do? Violet put on his cloak and put his sketchbook into Cheslock's hands:

"Come to my room."

"What? Why?!" he felt like waking up from a hypnosis, and it was really shocking.

"Because I find you an interesting and attractive person, and I want to speak with you in my room" again, Violet told these words as easily as gentlemen wish good morning to each other, and they hit Cheslock like a falling stone from the top of the Westminster Abbey. "And because I'm your Prefect, and you do as I order."

* * *

_please comment ｡◕‿◕｡_


	2. Chapter 2

_writing this chapter was a real pain in the ass, but i hope it's acceptable. ._._

* * *

Cheslock wasn't sure why he even bothered to follow that guy, and the next thing he knew was that he asked him, while taking off his cloak and putting it on a cloth stand, to step inside the room. Cheslock was unwilling to do so. By this time it was more than obvious that Violet wanted _way_ more from him than a Moonlight Sonata and he wouldn't even mind it, actually. But Violet was his Prefect and possibly an undertaker vampire offspring, and he was shorter than him despite of being older, and he knew him for like half an hour, and it was just wrong in every possible way. Boys weren't his main goals in life, although in some cases he found them absolutely acceptable. But this wasn't the right case, not at all.

He took some steps in the Prefect's room and placed the sketchbook near other books and canvases in the corner and he started to approach the door immediately. He planned to do this in silence, while Violet was away behind a lace curtain in the other side of the room. This way, Cheslock learned not to turn his back on him: before he could leave the room someone grabbed his shoulder lightly.

"It's rude to disappear just like that." said Violet.

"I'm sorry" Cheslock sighed and rolled his eyes secretly under his hair. "I just really didn't want to disturb you."

"You don't disturb me" smiled Violet numbly and he closed his door. "Only when you try to sound stupid."

Cheslock let out a sigh. He just got trapped in the tower of the dormitory, and he felt really miserable. He had to admit that the single room of the Prefect seemed very comfortable, though. It had four large windows with closed, dark curtains, but the numerous candles perfused the room with light, and Violet lit some more while Cheslock was free to "seat himself". He couldn't see any chairs, though. There were some black and purple velvet pillows near clothes, books, canvases and sketchbooks scattered around the floor, and a bed with baldachin twice as big as he and the other boys had. He didn't feel like sitting on a stranger's bed, so he sat on the floor beside it instead, crossed his legs and arms and waited. As he could hear from the steps, Violet disappeared again behind the lace curtain. Cheslock tried to imagine a make-out with him, but he just simply couldn't. Violet seemed like a divine creature whom with a lot of people want to have sex but nobody can, because divine vampires don't feel lust, and Cheslock found it a really absurd situation that it is He and no one else who wants to have sex with him. Well, maybe he just misunderstood it all? Maybe Violet will touch every hand he finds pretty, it could be that he seriously only wants to have a small talk, it would be very disappointing, but it could be...

Soon Violet returned with a carved box in his hands. It seemed East-Asian and very luxurious. He asked what it was. Violet sat beside him and said he would tell him only if he tried it with him. Cheslock rolled his eyes again. The situation started to seem extremely childish. Nevertheless, he had tried quite a lot of things with his friends, so he said sure, why not.

"Opium" explained the Prefect calmly as he opened the box and took a long, thin pipe out of it.

Cheslock got really nervous. This wasn't among the things he had tried before because it always sounded too scary for him. However, he didn't want to look like a coward, so he acted like he was still interested.

"Where did you get it?" he asked as he was watching Violet opening another tiny box inside the main box, taking tobacco out of it.

"It's easy. You just have to know the right people. And if you're the Prefect, the right people will knock on your door." Violet filled the pipe and then slowly lighted a wooden stick with the fire of a nearby candle.

He kept watching Violet as he slowly lifted the pipe to his mouth and lighted it. The thin pipe between his fingers looked almost as perfect as the thick smoke pouring out between his lips. Those lips smiled at Cheslock and said "It's your turn" while smoke was still coming out of them. Chelock hesitated for a moment but then he took the pipe and took a deep breath from it, just like he did with the cigars. This turned out to be a bad idea, but he still wanted to look badass so instead of instantly starting to cough he just fell back and concentrated on surviving. His heart was as fast as a racehorse and it sure sounded like one. Soon, he started to feel dizzy so he began to blow out the smoke. He tried so hard not to fuck it up, ne hardly noticed Violet speaking to him.

"...excuse me?" he asked in such a low and cracked voice that it was closer to a whisper.

"I asked if you still want to leave Weston." Suddenly, Violet's voice seemed so unnaturally loud that it startled Cheslock. At least, he managed to blow out all the smoke. The Prefect took back the pipe and lifted it to his mouth.

"No" whispered Cheslock as he started to tear up from the smoke. "I just want to open a window, if it's possible?"

"Why? Don't you like the smell of it?" smiled Violet. He didn't seem tired anymore.

"It's awful." Cheslock suffered from every word he said. He felt like he just swallowed a handful of shattered glass.

"I find it very pleasant. You will, too, for the second or third time." Violet inhaled the smoke so deeply that he could speak without letting it out. "Believe me."

He lifted the pipe to Cheslock's mouth and kept holding it and staring at him, until he finally took a drag from it. He was right, thought Cheslock. It did get better for the second and third time. He still coughed, but he could taste and smell a unique, kinda bittersweet flavour and he started to enjoy it. He looked around. There were so many candles it looked like the room was on fire. It was frightening, but he noticed that the candles were black, purple and red, and they were beautiful. He looked up slowly. The baldachin was made of lace and red embossed velvet. Actually, everything in the room was made of lace and velvet. His own clothes felt like lace and velvet. His long, black, sweaty hair sticking to his neck and face felt like lace and velvet.

"Don't you feel hot?" Violet's calm voice came from very close to him, but he couldn't understand them at the moment, but it sure sounded like lace and velvet.

He turned his head towards him. Violet was smiling and the pipe was in his mouth. His dark eyes were sparkling and he rested his head on the edge of the bed. Cheslock found him beautiful like this. He noticed that Violet was sitting with an unbuttoned shirt while he was still wearing his cloak. He didn't realise it until now, but he indeed felt hot, and he nodded to indicate it, like he was expecting Violet to do something about it. Violet laughed. He was like a miracle and Cheslock couldn't quit looking at him.

"How did you do this white thing in your hair?" asked Cheslock numbly when he noticed it. He reached out to touch the white section and play with it a little. He sensed everything in slow motion. "I want white hair too. I hate my hair."

Violet, still smiling, put the pipe into the box and started to ease Cheslock's tie.

"I like your hair. You should grow it out, to about mid-back length."

"Nooo waaaay" creaked it Cheslock. "I want to get rid of it. All of it. Why is it so hot in here?"

Violet still laughed.

"Because you have too much clothes on, silly."

"I have exactly the same amount of clothes on like I did when I stepped into the room. Then you made me smoke this garbage and now it's like freakin' hell in here..." Cheslock wasn't sure if he actually managed to say so many words at once or he only thought he said it, but Violet was smiling and he replied, so he didn't care anymore.

"You didn't enjoy it, then?"

"Of course I did." now Cheslock was smiling too. He found it hard to move, but he took off his cloak and waistcoat, and then his already loosened tie.

"I can dye your hair, if you want to" said Violet in a low voice, running his fingers thorough Cheslock's hair.

"Cool" said Cheslock, daydreaming. He enjoyed Violet's touch. "That'd be cool. Can you cut it as well?"

"Now, do you want white hair or no hair at all?" laughed Violet.

"I want white hair, but I also kinda want no hair at all. You know what I mean?"

Violet smiled. "Yes. We'll see." His eyes wandered down on Cheslock's body. And his hand did too. He started to caress Cheslock's thigh. First only with a finger, lightly, then with his whole palm. He glanced at the boy's deep red face and foggy eyes, and he drew the conclusion that he liked it. The glanced back, at the boy's crotch and he became certain that he liked it. But when he touched it, Cheslock suddenly remembered who he was and he got frustrated.

"C-can we open a window now?" he asked timidly.

His reaction saddened Violet a bit.

"You will catch a cold" he said with a fake smile, stood up, and went to the nearest window to open it.

"No, I won't I just need some fresh air..."

When Violet returned, he didn't sit back to his spot, but into Cheslock's lap instead. This action took his breath away, but he didn't resist. They were face to face now, staring at each other. Cheslock started to feel hotter and hotter, despite the fact that rather chilly winds blew through the window, and his face and lap burned like the candles around them. Soon Violet started to unbutton his shirt.

"This will cost you, Cheslock, I hope you know that." Violet broke into a smile again.

His tone made Cheslock shiver in fear. He was going to die, he knew it. He was just a prey, being played with. He asked what did he mean.

"You will have to become my fag."

Cheslock almost fainted. This was worse than being bitten to death, but he couldn't say a word. Violet opened his shirt and found the little ring in his nipple, and he got really excited about it.

"Wow, this is very stunning! How did you get it?" he started to play with it.

"Ow, be careful!" the sudden pain awakened Cheslock. "One of my friends pierced it a few days before I came here. What will I have to do as your fag?"

Violet's fingers still moved around his nipple.

"Pierce my nipple" he smiled. "And keep me good company, mostly."

His touch and his smile relaxed Cheslock's nerves a bit.

"Well... I guess it can't be so hard..."

Violet looked at Cheslock and his smile grew wider. He rubbed himself against his lap and whispered:

"Not as hard as you are right now."

The next thing Cheslock knew was that their lips touched, Violet's fingers were caressing his ears and neck, and his hands were on Violet's hips. Violet dictated a slow pace, and his lips and tongue were very soft and still sweet from the smoke. Cheslock started to feel dizzy again and his heart almost jumped out of its place. He didn't even realise he was moaning, he started to lose his mind.

"Ow" Violet stopped, still whispering. "You scratched me, fool."

"I'm sorry" replied Cheslock, but it was like a conditioned reflex, he didn't really know what was happening. He just kept staring at Violet's shiny lips and red cheeks, and the situation started to scare him. The last time someone turned him on so much resulted in bloody sex, and then some more, for a few crazy months, and he wasn't sure if he wanted it again, with this guy.

"No problem. I like scratches. Just be more careful" smiled Violet and leaned in for another kiss, but Cheslock slightly turned his head, still not completely sure how he wanted to continue this.

This upset Violet a bit, but he started to kiss and bite Cheslock's neck instead and hugged his waist. Cheslock moaned lustfully and grabbed Violet's hair, pressing his head against his neck. But soon he tried to sober up a bit and let go of Violet's hair.

"I'm not feeling very well" he said, hoping he won't offend his Prefect with his refusal.

He didn't, but he made him really sad instead. However, Violet did his best not to show it. He sighed into Cheslock's neck and slowly drew himself away.

"All right. You can stay here for the night." he stood up to close the window.

"But..."

"That's okay" Violet managed to fake one last smile. "Just sleeping. I have an enormous bed, I can share it with you."

Cheslock hesitated for a moment, but he finally took off his shoes and crawled into the bed. His head started to ache from the height change, so it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. He could only sense his throbbing lap, and Violet walking around the room for a while, putting out all the candles that were still burning.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a short, but sweet chapter. It's very hard to write in English so sorry for being so slow. ｡◕‿◕｡ _

* * *

Cheslock woke up screaming to the frightening noise of a huge clock standing in the room. He couldn't even hear his own unborn dreams and thoughts from that damn noise. He sat up in the bed and did nothing for minutes but tremble with fear. It was like fucking Big Ben was beating right next to him. He felt very sick, the whole room seemed to move, and not just move, but transform with every strike of the clock. He had never been this scared in his entire life, not even back when a _very_ unpleasant, almost crazy girl took it into her head that they should kill themselves together, like Romeo and Juliet. He kept thinking to himself that "Shit, I had the craziest dream, it's like I almost had sex with the Prefect..." when he heard a familiar, sleepy voice from his left side.

"That's just the alarm clock... Breakfast starts in half an hour... Never mind..." explained Violet as calmly as if he could hear nothing but birds chirping, and it seemed so, because he immediately fell asleep again. He was lying on his belly, his face buried into countless pillows and sheets.

Cheslock was still trembling, even after the clock stopped beating. The room was so dark that he thought it actually struck midnight. He kept staring at the black pile of hair that was just speaking a few seconds ago. He didn't understand and didn't want to. Maybe he's still dreaming...? It took him a few moments, but then he started to actually sober up.

"Oh my f... Shiiiit..." he muttered quietly, still sitting numbly and staring at him. "God damn..."

He went on swearing and mumbling like an idiot, with his huge, empty eyes wide open and his arms hugging his knees, until he completely woke Violet and made him upset.

"What the hell is wrong with you, wanker?" he whined with his face still between the pillows.

"I don't... I just..." Cheslock was very puzzled and scared. "Did we...?"

Violet turned his head and narrowly opened one of his eyes.

"We did what?" he sighed irritated.

"Well..." Cheslock looked away. "Fuck...?"

For a moment, Violet wasn't sure if the boy meant the verb or if it was just another useless swear mumble. But finally he buried his head into the pillows again.

"No, we did not fuck."

Cheslock let out a sigh of relief, and finally started to calm down.

"We were actually this close" explained Violet in a piqued way, showing a tiny space with his thumb and pointing finger "to the actual act of fucking. But then, you got sick of me, so I suggested sleeping instead."

Cheslock's brain, though was more relaxed than ten minutes ago, still didn't function properly, so he was just sitting there, smiling at his divine luck, when the message hit him.

"What?!" Cheslock started to apologise desperately "N-no, I didn't get sick of _you_, it was the junk you made me smoke! Believe me!"

Violet was still lying with his face hidden pretending not to care but secretly he was smiling.

"Why are you suddenly so concerned about what I believe?"

Cheslock hesitated for a few moments. Even he didn't know the right answer.

"I just don't want you to think false things about me. That's all." he shrugged like he didn't care, but he did.

Violet slowly turned his head and looked at him.

"Does that mean you like me?"

This question made Cheslock think about how Violet complimented his musical skills and piercings and crappy hair. Then he thought of how soft his hand was when he touched him, and how pleasant his voice sounded, and how extremely seductively he can kiss.

"Well... Maybe." he whispered, and could feel his face get hotter and his heart louder.

He tried to hide into his knees and disappear as fast as possible but Violet reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the pillows. Cheslock was surprised but he placed his head really close to Violet's. Violet smiled at him.

"Will you become my fag, then?" his voice was hoarse and quiet and he was very tired and spoke slowly but somehow he seemed so excited as a little child who is about to receive a puppy. His make-up wore off almost completely and the rest of it was completely run around his eyes and mouth. He was the opposite of everything what is majestic in this world and yet he was so charming, Cheslock didn't question anymore how did he lure him into his bed. He still wasn't sure about the fag thing though.

"You won't drink my blood, will you?" he asked seriously and looked deeply into Violet's eyes.

The Prefect was silent for a while as he never expected this, but then he remembered the rumours going around about him and he replied with an equally serious face:

"I only drink the blood of virgin gals. I don't think you would fit into my dietary."

Suddenly, Cheslock couldn't decide if this was for real or not and it scared the shit out of him. He was just lying there, completely frozen, staring at Violet while he stare back at him and he felt like he could have a heart attack in any moment, when he saw a tiny, sly smile on Violet's face and soon they both burst into laughter.

"Fuck you!" cried Cheslock and rolled to his back "I was serious!"

"I was as well. Please notice the amount of virgin gals in this school" Violet sat up. "Zero. I ate them all."

"This is not funny!" Cheslock was still chuckling.

"Oh, but it is" Violet slowly leaned over Cheslock, smoothed a lock of hair from his face and kissed him.

At first, Cheslock didn't know what to do. The movement scared him a bit, but then Violet's tongue happened and the warm, bizarre feeling from last night seized him again and he went completely numb. He kissed him back and could feel his lap starting to ache. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stop in the middle of something so important just a few hours ago... Luckily, Violet broke the kiss and fell back to the pillows.

"This afternoon, I will bring you to the Swan Gazebo, where I will present you to the other Prefects and their fags. If it's alright with you." he explained slowly.

"Yeah..." groaned Cheslock, as his pain just grew stronger from breaking the kiss. He didn't even pay attention. "Wait, what? The other Prefects? What is that to me?"

"It'd be impolite if you just showed up out of the blue, without meeting them up first..."

"I don't give a shit about stranger people. Or people, in general."

Violet laughed quietly.

"Well, I believe my fellow Prefects _do_ give some shit about the students I consider worthy of note..."

"I hate them already. I bet they will hate me back."

"So what? I thought you didn't give a shit."

Cheslock didn't feel the strength to dispute anymore. _You win this round, Violet_, he thought to himself, and continued lying lifelessly. Soon, he got used to the pain and able to think of other, slightly more important issues.

"Shouldn't we... Like, get up and get ready and attend school?" he asked, being ashamed of how he was suddenly worrying about his absence, like he was some kind of study nerd, or something.

"You are free to go, if you want to..." replied Violet, almost sleeping.

"I don't want to. But you said..."

"I can account for you a few times, once you are my fag of course..." Violet remembered what he said just well, but he was too hungover to trying to move at the moment.

And what's worse, he had to admit that he felt a strange affection towards this kinda shy and passive-aggressive boy. The kind of affection that had caused him so much trouble before, and swore to avoid in the future. But once it already happened, what could he possibly do? He didn't want to put Cheslock in danger, but he also didn't want him out of his bed. He snuggled close to him and under his arm, so he could fall asleep with him hugging him. He had a bad feeling that the boy didn't quite like him back as he expected, or maybe he just found him strange, like everyone else...? He hoped he would eventually get to like him, and they wouldn't be disappointed in each other...


	4. Chapter 4

_i tried so hard and got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter_

_yes i changed the description because it just needed to be 120% lamer (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)_

* * *

If his growing pain wasn't enough, Violet crawling near him just made Cheslock ten times more uncomfortable, so he had some trouble falling asleep. But right when he succeeded, that damn clock started chiming again and he was brutally woken up again. This time Violet woke up quite rapidly too, and he was kinda grumpy. He wasn't in a good mood when he woke up in the morning either, but this time he couldn't feel any of the beneficial effects of the opium at all. Every surrounding noise was hurtful for his ears and his eyes and throat ached from the smoke. What is more, he was starving and felt dizzy – but that's the price of skipping breakfast, he thought, no big deal, not the first time and probably not the last. Even the sight of his new soon-to-be-fag couldn't bring him as much joy as he thought it would a day before. Actually, the only thing he wanted at that moment was to get rid of him as soon as possible and be ugly and grumpy alone, and then die if possible. But he had to remind himself that he had socialising responsibilities that he could only neglect if he had some serious reasons, and depression filled with hangover wasn't among the potential reasons. Also, he can't just kick someone out of his room if he wants to maintain good relationship with them. This took some time for him to process and accept, but finally he slowly got out of bed and started to look for clean clothes. He told Cheslock to do so as well. He did so, unwillingly. The sudden movements made him moan in pain. He tried to be as quiet as possible about it, but Violet noticed them.

"What's wrong?" he asked while buttoning a clean shirt.

"Nothing" repeated Cheslock aggressively and reduced his suffering voices to the minimum while searching for his clothes.

This didn't make Violet less irritated. He started to regret the fag thing. But then he thought of his previous fag and realised he's in need of an other and calmed down.

Cheslock continued suffering during the preparation routine, especially because he quickly put on his clothes from the day before and he felt perfectly ready to go out in public, and he just generally spent his time laying on Violet's bed and urging him to leave. Violet just ignored him. When he began to put on his makeup, Cheslock got slightly excited. He had wanted to try it for a while, especially when he got into Weston and saw that almost everyone in his dorm used it. Unfortunately, he didn't seem so reasonable about it.

"Hey, I want that black thing around my eyes too!" Basically, he just wanted to ask Violet to help him put it on, but didn't know how to.

"Go on then" Unfortunately for him, Violet still followed the ignoring tactics.

Cheslock was kinda shocked by this attitude. Since he was born, he only had to hint the things he wanted to achieve in his life and his family instantly arranged the whole thing for him, like getting the most famous music teacher in the island for him, or purchasing an original Stradivari violin, but now, here's Violet, a very respected and famous and influential student of Weston, and he's willing to do nothing for his sake?! After all the compliments from the night before?! He couldn't even believe there was any living being in this world that didn't want to spoil him. By the way, it didn't help his pain either. He sulkily stood up and approached the make-up mirror. He was disgusted by the way he looked like, his hair, his face, his everything. He tried to mimic the way Violet put the eyeshades on and he felt ridiculous, like some kind of lame copy of something perfect and sacred. But then Violet looked at him and said:

"You look very evil and scary with that. I like it."

And that was it. Twelve words and Cheslock remembered why he even bothered to escort this strange person to his room. Maybe being evil and scary and talented in playing the piano was his only wish in life but he could never achieve or feel it if it wasn't for the Prefect of the purple house. He was so flattered he didn't even feel his pain anymore.

When they finally left the dormitory, it was time to Violet to suffer.

"Oh my God, the sun is so bright... I can feel the blood boil in my body and my eyes burn out..." muttered Violet as he slowly put on his hood and hid from the world.

It was quite a cloudy day, but surprisingly bright indeed, and Cheslock soon put on his hood too. Brightness never hurt his eyes if he was awake for more than ten minutes and it really scared him. He assumed it was because of the opium, but it didn't calm him a bit. He didn't even take much of it, and this is how he reacts?! He couldn't even imagine what Violet felt.

The schoolyard was deserted, fortunately. Cheslock couldn't possibly tolerate the looks the outsider kids gave him sometimes. He wondered if Violet got some too.

"Well, of course" said Violet when he asked him "Everyone in purple house gets nasty looks, just like everyone in purple house gives nasty looks to others. But I get them mostly because I'm the Prefect, and there are absurd rumours going around about me."

"What? Other than the vampire stuff?" laughed Cheslock.

"You wouldn't even believe" smiled Violet.

They walked for a while in silence.

"So, what's this swan lagoon shittery we're visiting and why?"

"You mean the Swan Gazebo, I suppose?"

"It just sounds three times gayer this way" Cheslock rolled his eyes.

"Well, sometimes it's pretty gay indeed, but most of the time it's so boring I can barely stay awake..."

Cheslock snickered. Violet stopped and looked at him, waiting for an answer for this behaviour.

"I'm sorry" panted Cheslock "I just realised that you are probably not familiar with the new slangs of the lesser classes. 'Gay' is starting to mean something _very_ different nowadays!"

Violet just stood there, thinking about what the _hell_ could it _even_ mean if not what he first thought, and just got more and more angry and embarrassed at the fact that someone who is younger than him actually laughed at him for not knowing something neither of them should even know. He decided not to care.

"The Swan Gazebo is the meeting place for the Prefects, and the students we invite. That means almost exclusively our fags, and sometimes boys we would like to befriend."

"And what are you doing together? Hold an orgy?"

"We only do that behind closed doors" shrugged Violet, trying to make Cheslock as uncomfortable as possible. He succeeded. After all, he's never seen such a little brat being so disrespectful, he had to take revenge. But he soon got tired of the fight and pretending to be confident and witty and sighed: "I'm certain you will dislike them, but please, just try to be more polite with my friends. Unless you don't really want to become my fag, of course."

Cheslock made a grumpy face.

"Why? You fear they wouldn't approve our dirty little relationship if I was being me'self?"

"Exactly." Violet quickly began to walk again. He was ashamed of this confession. Cheslock just got grumpier, but also a bit touched in a way.

"I don't want to be friends with people who don't even like the real me anyway" he explained, following Violet among the hedges and flowerbeds.

"It's not about you being friends with them! It's about convincing them to let me hang out with you..."

"Well you know what, in my opinion it's not any of their business who you are hanging out with! Your life, your choices! Even snobbery has its limits, c'mon..."

"They aren't snobs, they just tend to worry about me!" Violet just got more and more stressed, de didn't want to tell so many things to Cheslock at that point. He was on the verge of crying, like every time someone spoke to him like that, but he didn't want to show it so hid his face deeply under his hood and hair and whispered: "I don't live a very healthy life, I guess you know it by know, and I usually manage to choose people who... Well, don't really want to ameliorate it. My friends are just trying to keep me safe, and I think that's very kind of them..."

Cheslock sighed.

"Yeah, it's nice, but then it's really no use of me all buttering them up, I mean like okay, maybe they will like me now but then what if later I happen to turn out a murderer or something? You know?"

Violet turned to him with the true intention of hitting him in the face, but then he just couldn't do it. He just gave him a look a real murderer would to someone who just insulted them and said:

"If you wanted to tie me up and torture me until I lose consciousness I believe you could have, you had your chance last night. But I have no idea how to explain this to the others, so let's just go with the original plan, that is you finally quit being a massive tosser. This also includes shutting the hell up, by the way."

Cheslock suddenly felt so bad he couldn't even stand Violet's stare. He knew it was a good idea not to rape him immediately when he bit his neck, though that was the only thing he wanted back then and he could only resist because he felt sick from all the smoke. He regretted not doing so, for the pain now spread to his stomach as well, but it seemed he did the right thing after all. He knew himself, and he was dangerous when turned on that much. He didn't know for how long could he go without getting violent because he never actually tried it and he didn't have the heart to tell Violet the truth. They stood in awkward silence for a while, when suddenly a cheerful and gentle voice from beside them interrupted:

"Gregory, I'm always happy to see that we are late together!" a tall, smiling boy with insanely long blonde hair placed his hand on Violet's shoulder and hugged him.

He wore red waistcoat and a rose in his breast pocket, so it wasn't hard to figure out he was the Prefect of the Scarlet Fox dormitory. His tone was charming and his brownish eyes shined like real rubins. And also, Cheslock finally learned Violet's first name.

"Oh, hey" chuckled awkwardly Violet "I thought you all were already waiting for me."

"Please" the blonde boy flipped his hair back, put his hand into his pocket and started to walk, still hugging Violet. "Being late is a gentleman's duty; I'd never fail to fulfil it."

Cheslock didn't know what to do for a moment. That other Prefect didn't even bother to look at him, how is he supposed to make a good impression?! As they were wandering off, chatting loosely, another blonde boy stepped in front of him and smiled at him.

"Hello there! I've never seen you before. Are you the new fag of Violet?"

If the first boy was beautiful, this one was disturbingly beautiful. Cheslock has never seen such a thing in his life. The boy looked exactly like a porcelain doll, except he was living and breathing, and his smile was so warm and sweet, his eyes were sparkling and his hair seemed so soft Cheslock almost grabbed it to check if it's made of silk. He never could have imagined a boy could be so pretty, he thought it was the privilege of girls. Wild and perverted thoughts flooded his brain and he was so embarrassed he could only mumble.

"I, uh... I guess, well not really... But, uh, I think I will be."

"Well then, you shouldn't just stand there" giggled the boy and beckoned him to follow.

Cheslock felt he could actually get to like the school. If only everyone looked this pretty... On their way to the Swan Gazebo behind their Prefects, the boy told him his name was Maurice Cole and he was the fag of Edgar Redmond, and started to tell him about the others as well. Cheslock could only concentrate on Cole's lips and eyelashes, and not to trip because of his pain, so he already lost track of who's who. Not like he actually cared. He was so horny he couldn't even think of a good self introduction for when he finally met up with everyone.

* * *

_by the was i love reviews very much (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)_


End file.
